


春光

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 破镜重圆





	春光

他答应喻文波提出的分手的时候就应该预见现在这一出的。

原本王柳羿觉得他们只是隔得远了，只要心里装着对方那其他东西都是一样的，后来才知道时间和空间的距离并没有这么容易打破。  
喻文波睡前正好是王柳羿午休的时间，这是他们最常交流的时候，只是这只维持了最初的一段时间，后面接踵而至的考试和相关手续办理占据王柳羿大部分的休息时间，他越是想尽快把事情弄完好像越是弄不完，越弄越乱，就越来越占据时间，后来他和喻文波视频的时间变成了他熬夜和喻文波早起。  
喻文波看着男朋友自己好不容易养出来的肉呼呼的脸蛋迅速消瘦下去后心疼得不行，问对方有没有好好吃饭。  
王柳羿想到自己放了学回来煮饭和菜的时候把东西放到电饭煲，本来过两个小时就能吃了，结果他忘记按开关了，东西放好就回了房间开始刷题，直到过了饭点肚子饿得都有些痛了才想起自己还没吃完饭，去了厨房打开电饭煲发现所有东西都还是生的的一瞬间觉得有些崩溃。  
边上没有距离合适的外卖，冰箱里空空的，只剩一包挂面，电饭煲里的菜弄弄熟还要两个小时。王柳羿一边下面一边觉得有些委屈，吃到寡淡无味的鸡蛋面的一瞬间眼泪都要掉下来了。  
要是在国内的话才不会这么惨，要是在国内的话，喻文波他……  
“有点没吃饱……喻文波我好想你啊……”  
喻文波听到了，一双通红的眼睛定定地盯着另一边看上去好想哭过的小男朋友。他刚熬了一个通宵，甲方是真几把恶心，每次都在最后三天改图纸，将近四分之三的面的积建筑都白算了，离着最后交表只剩两天时间，真他妈瘟。  
“蓝哥，要不，你回来吧？我也很想你。”  
两个人相顾无言，王柳羿的胃仿佛吊了一把秤砣般撕扯着疼，他笑的跟哭似的，和喻文波说自己有些困了，算算北京时间还早，喻文波也还能睡一会儿，两个人挂视频的时候都松了一口气。  
之后连视频的时间都变短了，每个月前半段时间后还好，后面喻文波也学聪明了，等到最后确定甲方不会再改方案的时候再开始算图纸，只是这样一样最后那几天就都要通宵了。这样的作息一点点压榨着这具年轻的身体，同住的几个兄弟看不下去偶尔拽着人一起去健身锻炼一下，总不能钱还没赚到人先倒了。  
第二年过年，两个人已经将近七个月没见过面了，国外没有春节这种假期，喻文波刚发了年终奖，虽然他只入职了小半年，扣掉平时支出剩余居然有一小笔不错的存款。对于刚毕业的应届生来说，这样的收入算是相当高了，喻文波兴冲冲地打开飞往洛杉矶国际机场的网页，看到机票价格后瞬间自闭了起来。高振宁和姜承録坐喻文波边上，原来一个人情绪不高的时候伤心难过是真的会实体化的。两个人瞄了下喻文波的电脑屏幕瞬间get了弟弟不开心的原因，两个人溜着椅子靠过去。  
“差多少？”  
“也不是差啦，就……正正好。”  
“那你买吗？去见见宝蓝？”  
“见的，要见的。”  
总要有一个面对面的机会讲清楚吧，当初他花这么多心思才把人追到手，千来个日夜陪伴是真，现在分居两地无法见面的痛苦也是真，即使他们真的不能拥有一个美好的结果，那也应该由他当面去讲，如果王柳羿有怨言也可以抓着他揍上一顿，免得人独自在美帝连气都没处撒。  
鼠标在购买的位置点了下去，他们已经将近半个月没视频过了，两个人的留言都有了时差，他们几乎只有在睡前才会抽出一点时间去回话。喻文波的生活逐渐被工作填满，王柳羿被丢进完全不懂的英语教材里挣扎求生。  
这个好难啊。  
好累……  
两个人的交流逐渐只剩下对生活的抱怨了。  
喻文波买的是红眼航班，十几个小时坐下来人都坐懵了，本就不算好的腰现在更是一抽一抽地发疼。下了飞机才看到高振宁和姜承録往自己支付宝里转了钱，一个一万，一个五千。  
转了机场大巴和Uber按着王柳羿以前告诉过的地址终于找到了王柳羿租住的公寓。  
这片区华人很多，只是这个时间街上没人，十二点，王柳羿应该还在复习，喻文波按了会儿门铃就听见屋内的动静了，他甚至能想象出小兔子从楼上砰砰砰往楼下蹦的样子。  
他来之前没通知王柳羿，他知道对方肯定不舍得自己来这么一趟，又花钱又吃力，但是他觉得再不来的话以后也没必要。他太久没有见到王柳羿，直至生活被工作填满，还要应付家里时不时对于他是否还单身问题，简直让他身心疲惫，工作到麻木，甚至觉得好像没有王柳羿这样的日子也能继续过下去。  
小兔子仿佛没有什么戒心，一开门甚至没有看清来的人是谁就被抱了个满怀。亲吻还带着深夜的凌冽，王柳羿还没来得及反抗就拽进喻文波要溺死人的拥抱里。  
“唔……你……”  
“让我亲一会儿先。”  
行李被胡乱地拖进来，关上门后王柳羿被抱着压在门上亲得几乎喘不上气，甚至睡衣都被扯了开来。

“王？”  
昏暗的房间突然亮堂了起来，两个人仿佛被早恋被抓包的小学生一样分开。喻文波扶起倒在一边的行李箱，王柳羿把自己的衣服拉下来，有点害羞地和同住的室友打了声招呼。  
喻文波的英语早就喂了狗，现在基本处于出国旅游不会丢的水平，但是这一点都不影响他听懂可王柳羿和别人介绍他的时候用了“husband”。  
点点头算是打招呼，室友瞄王柳羿的眼神带上了点探究，喻文波当时没在意，和恋人见面的喜悦超过了一切，他提着行李到了王柳羿的房间，果然还是乱糟糟的一片，也不知道这只小猪猪这大半年怎么过过来的。  
肯定过得不太好。  
腰身更细了。  
王柳羿不知道要问喻文波怎么来了？怎么没和他说？最近过得好不好？就被吻得姓什么都不知道了。两个人飞快地脱掉衣服倒上床，喻文波一边亲一边摸，手指沿着伶仃的大腿往上握住对方硬得出水的欲望给他手淫，润滑剂就在行李箱里但是他实在不想下去找了，王柳羿会意，抓着喻文波另一只手去舔他的食指和中指，直到足够湿润后换了个姿势去给喻文波口交。  
喻文波也在做着同样的事情，沾着王柳羿唾液的指头一根根摸索进许久没有干过那事的地方。王柳羿刚洗了澡，身上还有沐浴露甜甜的味道，他鼻尖顶着没剩多少肉的臀尖吸了一口，听见对方发出一声软乎的呻吟，然后在自己欲望被对方含进嘴里的下一秒，用舌头去开拓那紧致的后穴。  
他们颠来倒去做了两次，第二天王柳羿还有课，但是他仿佛毫不在意，爬到喻文波身份撅着屁股把那根鸡巴吃到身体的最深处。喻文波的唇瓣在王柳羿纤细的脖颈上留下一串印子，含着对方喉结轻咬着，感受他狭窄的肠壁包裹着自己的阴茎，柔软娇嫩的蜜穴层层叠叠地挤压着好久不见的伙伴，热情地一收一缩把他的欲望往更深的地方吞。  
他们毫不节制地做爱和亲吻，直到天蒙蒙亮，喻文波抱着身体绵软的王柳羿去浴室里冲了一个澡。  
床已经不能睡了，黄的白的沾了一被子，喻文波拆了被套和床单丢到卫生间后翻了一块毯子出来，两个人挤在一个小沙发上抱到一起，王柳羿到了加州的第七个月中终于在喻文波温暖的怀抱里睡了一个好觉。  
喻文波是被王柳羿的闹钟吵醒的，他眯着眼睛按掉闹钟，长时间的航班让他有些吃不消，赤裸的身上贴着另一个人的重量，胸前靠着一个毛茸茸的脑袋，王柳羿睡还得正香。  
他真的去见王柳羿了。  
跨越了几个时区终于见到了他的小宝贝。  
“宝，小宝，今天上不上课？”  
“唔……不想去了……帮我请假……”  
用自己的指纹解了锁，喻文波翻开了他的微信，果然自己的聊天框是置顶的，只是最后留言的时间已经是几天前了。往下拉了拉，找到了平时聊天时王柳羿时常挂在嘴边同为中国留学生的同学帮忙请下假。  
他亲了亲还在睡梦中恋人，想起身把行李先收拾一下，刚一动又被人抱得紧紧的，王柳羿从前从未这么黏人过，性事之后更多的是害羞，经常裹着被子睡到另一边，自己要是裸着身体压上去他可以瞬间全身烧到滚烫，害羞得一动都不敢动。  
“别走……”  
“我去理一下东西。”  
“老公别走……”  
这下怎么办，还能怎么呢？  
“不走，小宝睡……”  
手掌轻抚着王柳羿的后背，像是哄孩子似的，对方眼下有着淡淡的青色，看样子也是熬了好几个晚上了，他知道王柳羿最近有几个小测试，只是国内的假期就是这样，正月他肯定是要回老家的，只能挤出这个时间来看王柳羿了。  
王柳羿睡醒的时候房间里只有他一个人，要不是自己赤身裸体盖着被子躺在沙发上他还要以为夜里那喻文波只是自己做的一场春梦。迅速地套了衣服下楼，果然喻文波围着一条他们公用的围裙在厨房做午饭。  
“好香啊，在做什么？”  
“看到冰箱里有剩饭，给你弄个蛋炒饭，先去刷牙。”  
小兔子踢着拖鞋飞快地刷完牙之后回来又挂到了喻文波的背上，炒饭很简单，主要他带了王柳羿喜欢吃的拌饭酱，整整三罐，放在行李箱里死沉死沉，要不是饮料不能带他还可以给他的小宝贝背一升的波霸奶茶过来。  
两个人对坐着吃饭，王柳羿的脚搁在喻文波的大腿上蹭来蹭去，喻文波也都随他。  
“怎么想到过来了呀？”  
“就想你，我们都好多天没联系了。”  
“我太忙了，你也忙，有时候我忙好了你也还没醒，等你醒了我都忘记要和你说什么了。”  
喻文波听得差点噎住，其实他也一样，忙起来什么都顾不上，有时候甚至看见王柳羿发来的信息了，想着手头忙完就回，结果忙着忙着就忘了，回过头来就已经好久没联系了。  
“我刚刚看到你房间里堆了好多方便面，你以前还说不健康不给我吃，现在自己都开始囤货了？”  
“太忙了嘛，你知道的，我进厨房就是死亡料理。”  
“那也要学着做，老是泡面怎么可以。”  
“好好好，学学学，都听杰克哥的好不好？”  
“以后吃泡面要写申请书啊，组织批准了才能吃，听到没有？”  
“知道啦，快吃快吃，都要冷了。”  
其实喻文波知道，也不都是因为王柳羿懒，他屯的泡面是最便宜的那种了，不会做吃的是真的，省钱也是真的，既然外面过得这么苦，他就不能和自己回国吗？  
但是这件事情不能提，一提就容易爆炸。尤其是在学生被期中考摧残中，社畜被甲方爸爸压榨后，这俩脾气都有点暴躁的时候。  
“不说这个好不好嘛，杰克哥下午我带你去我学校逛逛。”  
“下午有课？”  
“嗯，下午这个教授好严的不敢逃，还好今天是礼拜五啦，我们还有一个周末。”  
亚裔的面孔在这个学校并不少见，但是喻文波长得实在抢眼，王柳羿不好意思把人往教室里带只好先领着男朋友到图书馆等下自己。他从没觉得两节大课是这么难熬，连他第一次上课不能完全听懂的时候都没觉得时间这么漫长过。  
下课前一秒他看到自己的男朋友在窗外对自己挤了挤眼，铃声响起的一瞬间他好像开了疾跑绕过几个座位飞奔了出去。  
校园很大，但是很陌生，这不是那个他和王柳羿并肩四年生活过的地方，这里一切都很新奇，或者说知识本就吸引人，只专注于学习的话生活的确会轻松一点吧，等他熟悉这个地方，把每一处景色都纳入眼底，或许他这几年也就这么过去了？  
喻文波和王柳羿去市区吃了晚饭后一起去逛了超市，王柳羿今天穿的衣服兜兜很浅放不住手机就把东西塞到了喻文波兜里，王柳羿去了趟卫生间，留下的手机已经震了一晚上了，喻文波摸出来看了一眼全是他室友的微信留言。  
他室友也是华裔，昨天忙着和王柳羿亲热他只是匆匆瞥了一眼，说不上什么好不好感就是觉得对方看王柳羿的眼神让他有些不舒服。现在才几点就开始发微信过来催人回家，还说什么外面不安全要不要来接他，简直殷勤的过分。  
回公寓的时候不过九点，王柳羿先去洗澡喻文波在楼下给他用奶锅温牛奶。  
“你是王的男朋友？”  
虽然是华裔，但是室友在这边长大，平时交流大多用的是英语，中文讲起来的语调听起来尤其别扭些。  
“他昨天不是说了吗，我是他老公。”  
“呵，他果然喜欢男人。”  
“你什么意思。”  
喻文波熄了火把锅放进洗水槽里转头直直地盯着面色同样不善的室友。  
“昨天我听到了哦，没想到王在床上这么辣。反正你也只来这一次，要不打个商量，你不在的时候我帮你照顾照顾他？”  
“你他妈说话注意点。”  
喻文波揪着对方领子一拳还没挥过去楼上的王柳羿就开始喊他了，这个破公寓的隔音是真他妈傻逼。  
毕竟对方现在还是室友，王柳羿没搬出去前撕破脸也不好看，喻文波憋着一口气端着牛奶上楼王柳羿洗的香香白白地抱上来，喻文波搂着人喂完一杯奶就被人拉到床上。  
“我先去洗？”  
“等等一起嘛。”  
王柳羿下身光溜溜的，身上就套了一件粉嫩的睡衣，他坐上来蹭了几下喻文波就硬了，解开喻文波的裤头把勃起的欲望释放出来王柳羿舔了几下就扶着柱身往后面塞。  
“等等，还没……”  
“没事，我弄过来，直接进来吧。”  
他在浴室里做了扩张，用他们今天逛超市的时候买的那小一瓶却一点都不便宜的润滑剂，又湿又黏，王柳羿弄完之后又出了一身汗，穴里酥麻泛着痒意，想想这润滑剂多少含了些催情的成分，忍着喝完了牛奶就立马把人往床上带了。  
室友什么的暂时抛到脑后，眼前的恋人又羞赧又大胆，主动地坐到身上扭着屁股润滑剂在高热的内壁里起着奇妙的化学反应，两个人又觉得连接的地方发着灼人的痒意。喻文波往上顶了几下觉得不过瘾，压着人扣着对方的脚腕子摆成了一个对着的姿势用力地肏进去，出插间带出了一片淫水，弄得屁股缝里水光淋漓的。  
他把人抱起来，王柳羿尖叫一声双腿紧紧盘在喻文波后腰的位置，这一下夹着喻文波倒吸一口气差点射出来，惩罚地往肉乎的屁股上拍了几巴掌，打得王柳羿一缩一缩地绞着喻文波的欲望。  
“干嘛啦杰克哥……”  
“都快给你夹出来了，等下给爷口硬？”  
王柳羿红着脸点点头，什么都好，别折腾他了，赶紧射给他吧，里面痒得厉害。  
喻文波却格外享受这穴儿收缩带来的快感，爽得出了一脑门的汗，他知道门外有人在窥视，他甚至没有把门给关严实，王柳羿的身子再娇再软也是给他肏的，声音再酥再嗲也只会在床上喊他老公，别人么，做梦去吧。  
第二次是在浴室里，王柳羿射完都站不住了，喻文波撑着人他才勉强洗完了澡。两个人倒回床上搂着说小话。  
“你可以搬吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我不喜欢你的室友，搬走吧，我明天晚上才走，白天陪你看看边上的房子。”  
“明天就走？不是，我在这住得好好的，这里便宜也和学校近，边上没这样的了，你在和我开玩笑吗喻文波。”  
“你住在这我不放心。”  
“这里安保可以的，我室友也还行，平时多少有个照应啊。”  
就是你那个室友！他妈瘟的一批！  
喻文波几乎就要骂出来了，只是他知道，他不可能每次在王柳羿想他的时候都即使出现，要是点破了他室友的那点小心思搞不好王柳羿还会留心起他室友。  
“你在不放心什么啊喻文波？”  
“……就，我不能经常过来的，宝，你别让我担心行不行。”  
“我可以好好照顾自己的，你不用担心我呀，我在这里挺习惯的。”  
“你真不搬？就算我生气你也不搬？”  
“喻文波你不要无理取闹啊，我们几个月没见面了你想吵架是不是？”  
王柳羿气呼呼地关了床头灯，卷着被子滚到另一边，其实床就这么大，怎么睡都是要挨到一处的。  
小猪猪喝了牛奶，又被饱饱地灌了一肚子精水，即使心里有些不开心但是没一会儿就睡着了，下意识往喻文波那里靠，喻文波叹了一口气把人搂进怀里，小猪崽啧啧嘴巴才满意地睡了过去。  
“你昨天说今天要走？”  
“晚上。”  
今天王柳羿倒是醒得比喻文波早，喻文波一睁开眼就看到王柳羿趴在自己胸口。  
“这么着急啊……”  
“没办法，迟了就赶不上回家了。”  
是的了，临近年关了，喻文波要回家，春运的票多紧张王柳羿也清楚得很，有这两天已经是天大的礼物了，但是想想要自己一个人在这里过年还是有点小难过。  
“噢。”  
“生气了？下次，下次再……”  
下次再什么？下次再来吗？  
其实王柳羿和喻文波都知道，下次是什么时候？明年的这个时候吗？还现实吗？  
“起床吧，洗漱完我去买早饭。”  
“你认识路嘛？”  
“笨蛋，都跟你一样路痴吗？”  
王柳羿洗漱完就去把脏衣服丢进洗衣机，喻文波这次去的有点久，回来的时候王柳羿已经把洗好的衣服放到烘干机上了。  
“你去好久诶，我都准备出门找你了。”  
“你去热下三明治，这个微波炉我搞不来。”  
“你还买了啥啊？又是一大袋。”  
“给你的生活用品，快点下去热吃的，饿死爷了。”  
“？？？还有我杰克哥搞定不了的东西？”  
王柳羿拿着两个三明治下楼，喻文波叹了口气开了一罐糖果盒抓了一把糖出来，再把之前准备的东西藏好盖上盖子和王柳羿那堆没啥营养味道也一般的方便面放到一起。  
姑且就相信这只小猪在外面能照顾好自己吧，别被别人骗回家做成烤乳猪吃得渣都不剩了。  
两个人今天也没出门，一整天都赖在家里的床上。下午又做了一回，王柳羿被剥光按在看着也不太牢固的门板上肏得眼泪口水糊了一脸，声音又骚又浪，甜腻的过分，喻文波只当他是爽的，两个人这几天做的次数不少，射得太多了王柳羿都觉得有些眼冒金星，浑身软得没有骨头，只能牢牢地攀附在喻文波身上，任对方给予自己更多的快感，  
有没有下次谁都说不好，只能在此刻紧紧拥抱着。  
还没有分开，王柳羿已经开始不舍得了。  
分别的难过是重逢带来的喜悦的十倍不止。  
喻文波来的时候提了一个重重的行李箱，走的时候行李箱里就剩半箱这几天换洗的衣物了，去机场的路上王柳羿握着喻文波的手没松开过，前所未有的恐慌溢上心头，他出国时都没这么难过过，但是他没办法停下这奇怪的气氛，他不舍得喻文波走，但是他知道就像他现在没办法脱身回国一样，喻文波同样没有办法留下来。  
取了登机牌喻文波没有马上过安检，他和推着行李和王柳羿站到一个没什么人的角落里抱了一会儿，拍了拍对方呆毛乱翘的头发。  
“可以好好照顾自己吗？”  
“嗯，你也是，少熬夜，注意休息，你胃不好要按时吃饭。”  
“你在外面也注意安全，有机会的话还是换个住家吧。”  
“怎么老是提这个？”  
“那不提了，其实这次我是来……”  
“喻文波，喻文波你想清楚再讲。”  
王柳羿隔着镜片的眼神瞬间冷了下来，他之前不是没想过分隔两地会出现这种情况，但是没想到喻文波会在这个时候和他提起来。  
“小宝没有我也可以过得很好对不对？”  
“不对，那你呢，你没有我可以过得好吗？”  
“可以的。”  
王柳羿本来就瘦，肩膀缩了一下显得更可怜了。他知道异国恋有多困难，他们甚至不能在对方需要安慰的时候及时察觉到，视频又怎么比得上现实的拥抱和亲吻呢。如果分手的话，喻文波这么好，工作稳定下来之后，就他这脸这脾气，哪里还愁找不到合适的对象。  
自己这段时间的确是不太抽得出时间去陪喻文波，以后更不好讲，难道要喻文波迁就他然后一年碰这么一次吗？他不喜欢把每一天都当成下次相遇前的等待，也不想去承受分别时带来十倍不止的苦涩。  
二月的气温有些低，大厅的冷气仿佛也不要前，他们在春分那天告白相恋，是不是也注定了会在某一个春天分手呢。  
他上前一步抱住喻文波，把脑袋埋进喻文波的肩窝处蹭了蹭，用力吸了一口，喻文波在他这洗了不知道多少次澡，现在身上都是他刚换的牛奶味沐浴露的味道，像昨天晚上喻文波给他热的那杯甜牛奶。  
以后他也会对别人这么好吧。  
“那你一定要好好照顾自己哦。”  
“嗯，你也是，有事的话找我。”  
王柳羿点点头，从兜里摸出喻文波的手机点了几下直接关了机塞回喻文波兜兜里。  
“那时间差不多了，没东西落下了吧。”  
“嗯，走了。”  
王柳羿拉着人亲了一口，“我爱你啊，回去之后别想我。”  
喻文波还想说什么，王柳羿又凑过来亲了一口然后就转身走了。他的小猪猪背对着自己走了几步摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛又把眼镜带了回去，是在哭吗？  
王柳羿和他说的最后一句话是回去之后别想我，他飞机落地后打开手机下意识想给王柳羿回个报平安的微信然后发现置顶窗口的那个人已经不在好友列表里了。他从王柳羿那带回来的一身牛奶味洗了一次澡之后就淡了，之后这几年他也没用过这样甜腻的沐浴露，好像闻不到这味道就真的不会再想起王柳羿一样。


End file.
